Obsession of One
by AxB love artist
Summary: A week before Alvin's and Brittany's wedding. When the groom's best friend come's to stay, he tries to cause trouble and when he crosses the line by hurting the chipettes he get's kicked out of the house and joins up with Ian, both of them go out for vengance...Will they succeed or will they loose? CGI AxB, SxJ, TxE...OC's


**Hey guys, am back with my newest story 'Obsession of one'**

**But listen, there's been a change in this story because i know how some of you hated the idea of it being Simon, Oh well i think about my reviewers first :)**

**This is CGI and Dave, Claire, Ian, Toby and Julia will be in this story so be on the look out :)**

**Also this has two sequels afterwards so hope you like it!**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc only Tony**

* * *

**Chapter 1- One quiet morning**

A few years passed during the chipmunks life, turning into young adults...

Five years ago, at the age of 16; the chipmunks and chipette's left westeastman highschool, moving onto college. Each year was special for the chipmunks and chipettes because they grew closer by each second. Of course they achieved their grades and hitting their targets perfectly but the one thing they was gaining was each other.

During these years- Alvin, Simon and Theodore had found something more special than life it's self...they had found love but not in anyone, no! They had found it in their rivals, their counterpartner's, their best-friends...

The chipettes.

Sure their years was tough, rough and impossible but all six of them managed and just before they graduated, the chipmunks found the courage to ask them out and as they hoped the girls said yes, followed by a bone-braking hug. They was so happy...

Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor had been happily together for three years. Sure they had some up's and down's, disturbances and interuptions but no matter what, they all vowed that they'd be by each other side together forever. Ever since then it had been a promise and none of them had been near one word of braking it.

But this year was a special year for a certain pink clad chipette...yes it was because the night of their graduation party was the night were Alvin expressed his love more than ever by getting down on one knee nad poping the question. He wasn't scared of saying it, it was what the answer was but when he saw the twinkle in Brittany's eye's and the joyful smile, he knew her answer. The answer was yes and ever since that beautiful night, the couple had been engaged.

Simon and Theodore was next on the waiting list, they both was very determind to pop the question. It was like a competition really for the poor fellas because neither of them had the guts for it yet. Jeanette and Eleanor both knew they would be asked one day but they both also knew the boys was nervouse (lucky they're patient.) The girls would wait until they're ready.

The engagement wasn't the only suprise this year because a few mounths later their was unexpected visit from Alvins best friend...Tony. No one was over-joyed to see him, specialy Simon and Theodore because they remembered what this chipmunk was like when it came to girls so they stayed close to Jeanette and Eleanor, making sure he didn't lay a claw on them. Alvin hadn't seen Tony like his brother's did so he didn't really worry about anything...

but Brittany did, when her fianca wasn't about, she was his target...

* * *

It was a quiet, calm morning. Birds was chirping and the sun was shinning through the nilong curtains, into the chipette's bedroom. It was 9:00am, everyone was up and running.

Brittany was in her room, sparkling up her looks as she stared into her chipmunk sized dressing table mirror were all her perfumes, brush's and accesories was. The chipette placed her hair straightners down and tighed her hair up into a high pony tail. Once finnished she grabbed her favourite 'pink chenall' perfume and sprayed it high and low, scenting her in roses.

"now that's my checklist almost done, just one more thing" she said

The chipette looked down at her desk, in search of her hair brush but it was no where to be seen. She was positive that she left it there seconds ago and now it was gone. The chipette huffed in annoyance, she looked around her surroundings suddenly catching a glimpse of pink in the corner of her eye.

Brittany turned around and saw her littler hair brush laying in the middle of the floor. She stared, woundering how on earth it got there as she began to walk towards it. A couple of feet away, hiding in the shadows was a certain chipmunk, smirking as he watched the aurban chipette walk over to it and put back to him, picking her brush up.

He thought it was his que and rushed out, sneaking up behind her. Brittany hadn't noticed anyone behind but just as she was about to turn, someone grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground...

"AAAaarrrhhhh!" she scream, trying to release his grip.

The small chipette screamed in fright, trying to escape his grasp. Brittany didn't have a clue of who it was...that was until she heard his laugh, her eye's suddenly narrowed and her screaming stopped...

"ALVIN!" she shouted, looking down at the colour of his sleeve's seeing red.

Alvin let go, placing her back on her feet. Brittany huffed in annoyance, picking her brush up once again and storming over to her desk. The red clad chipmunk rolled his eye's and smirked, he loved it when he annoyed her but that was only because he thought she was cute when she was angry.

The aurban chipette sat back at her desk and brushed through her soft bangs, making them curl. She smiled to perfection seeing her task was complete. Alvin watched and came up behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"wow, could you get anymore gorgouse than this" he smiled, making her giggle.

"yes i can and you will see on our wedding day" she told him, looking deep into his golden orbs as he looked in her ice blue ones.

"looking forward to it" he finnished, winking shortly afterwards.

The chipette just rolled her eye's, giggling afterwards and then within a second he pulled her off her chair and leaned in, kissing her soft lips. Both of them kissed tender and passionate, savouring up each second. The kiss lasted a good couple of minutes before they slowely broke away.

"is it me or do you get more tasty everyday" Alvin joked making her roll her eye's.

"oh, i'm just getting tasty..." she replied, winking "...anyway, we're getting married this saturday so we need to finnish the invatation's" she told him, grabbing his paw.

"ok boss" he said, giving her the salute like a soilder does to the general.

Brittany just rolled her eye's and began walking, dragging him along with her. Both chipmunks headed out of the bedroom to the other's who was spending time together as family.

* * *

An hour later...

"thats the last of them" Jeanette pulled out, licking her last envolope and ceiling it.

With in an hour Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette and Tony had just finnished three piles of invatations, well four of them was. The blackish- brown furred chipmunk who goes by the name Tony just layed around, watching. He yawned loudley, making out as if he was tired from all the 'work'.

"god i'm thirsty from all this work" he mumbled.

The two chipmunks and two chipettes turned to face him, staring at him gormless. All of them had the same thing written on their minds.

"What work?" Simon shot, glaring at the chipmunks.

"watching you and the family man over there but these lovely..." he began, jumping off the couch and standing between Brittany and Jeanette "...senyaritas. I could watch all day.

Alvin and Simon could feel their blood beggining to boil, Brittany and Jeanette just looked at each other and sighed in discust.

"puh-lees Tony, your not worth my pinky and by the way, if you haven't noticed - I'm engaged so lay off..." Brittany began, turning to the others "...ok, who's thirsty?" she asked with a smile. Alvin, Simon and Jeanette raised their paws.

"i'll help you Britt" Jeanette offered, Brittany smiled and gestured her to follow.

The three chipmunks watched the two chipettes leave and once they was gone, Alvin and Simon hopped over to the three piles of invatations.

"ok... on '1' we lift" Alvin told him, Simon nodded grabbing one side as his brother grabbed the other.

"1, 2, 3!"

The two chipmunks lifted the stack of envelopes and tried their best no to knock them over, on the other hand Tony was wanting to go into the kitchen were Brittany and Jeanette was. Theodore and Eleanor was with Dave and Claire, grocary shopping.

The chipmunk got and evil smirk on his face and looked over at the chipmunks, like the sly munk he is he purposley knocked the remote for the tv on the floor, behind Simon. The blue clad chipmunk didn't see since he was walking because of envelopes blocking his veiw, suddenly the chipmunk tripped sending him and the pile of envlopes everywere. Alvin who was still stood, groaned in annoyance...

"great, something else to worry about...thanks Si" he moaned, picking some up.

"sorry but if you didn't leave the remote on the floor then it wouldn't have happend" he shot, Alvin glared dropping everything.

"so it's my fault as usuall!"

"yes.."

Both brother's began to argue but whilst they did, Tony thought it was his que to go, without any of the brother's noticing he hurried out of the room and to the kitchen were the two girls was. It wasn't long before he entered the kitchen to see two chipette's pouring four cups of juice. As he watched them, he began to examin their figures.

"man am gonna need therapy" he mumbled.

Tony headed over and hopped up onto the counter, landing right between the girls. Brittany and Jeanette jumped in suprise but when they saw who it was they both cringed.

"hello ladies" he smirked, checking them out. Brittany rolled her eye's...

"get lost freak" she shot, taking him off gaurd.

Jeanette was too busy putting the juice back to take notice on what was happening between the chipmunk and chipette. Brittany didn't take any notice of him either whilst she cleaned the counter.

Tony didn't like her attitude and knew he was getting no were with her. As he watched, something evil came to his mind and just as he was about to do it, Jeanette came so with in a second 'like the nasty munk he is' he went and shoved her off the counter. Brittany hadn't noticed and just as Jeanette began to scream in pain, Tony pulled her into a forced kiss...

"AAAAARRRRRhhhhh"

* * *

**Ok crap start but i'm trying to write it the same as my origonal one just different :/**

**I also know i kinda went straight to the point but if your like me, i just wanna get to the point other than wait so here we are, from now this story should be interesting so hope you like it :)**

**Anyway, like i said above this story has sequels:**

**1. Obsession of one**

**2. Love is beyond Obsession**

**3. I love you all no matter what**

**If you have any questions about them or just want detail of what their about just ask in a review or pm me, i'll tell as nice and clear as i can :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
